


Awesome Facial Hair Bros

by martianwahtney



Series: prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: prompt: "I know this may be annoying, since I already sent a prompt, but maybe some Dr. Strange and Tony bonding? I think they'd get along great, with their intelligence and similar life experiences, along with being Awesome Facial Hair bros ; )"





	

They were all sitting at the dinner table when an orange circle of sparks appeared at the archway to the dining room. Out of the circle stepped a man with a goatee and a red cape.  
  
“Strange! What did I tell you about using magic to break into my tower?”  
  
“You have company?”  
  
“Magic yourself to the lobby and use the elevator like everyone else,”  
  
“But I’m here?”  
  
“Go on Strange,”  
  
The man- Strange- stepped back into the portal and vanished.  
  
“What an arrogant asshole honestly, I don’t just appear at his house,” Tony grumbled, a good natured smile on his face.  
  
_“Actually sir, you did break into the New York-” ___  
  
“Thanks J!”  
  
_“Sir, Doctor Strange is asking for access to the penthouse,” ___  
  
“Send him up,”  
  
“How do you know him?”  
  
“Strange? We’re Awesome Facial Hair Bros,” Tony responded.  
  
They all heard the elevator door open and hardly half a minute later, Doctor Strange walked into the room looking mildly disgruntled at having to use an elevator.  
  
“Stephen! What a pleasant surprise!”  
  
Tony stood to greet his friend.  
  
“I hate you,” Strange replied with a smile.  
  
Tony placed his hand on Stephen’s back and used his other hand to gesture to the Avengers.  
  
“Avengers this is my good friend Stephen Strange,” Tony introduced.


End file.
